


Thinking Outside the Box

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: A friendly workplace wager between their bosses pits Rey against Kylo, and Rey is determined to win.





	Thinking Outside the Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts).



> For Spacedarcy with the prompt: it's time to think outside of the box

“There’s no way this is actually going to work.” Finn’s voice crackles through her earpiece and she frowns, leaning out of position to look at him where he sips on a martini fifteen feet away from her.

“This was your idea Finn!” Rose hisses back and Rey scans the casino floor until she finds her playing blackjack.

“The boss said it was time to think outside of the box, and I didn’t see any of you coming up with any better ideas, let alone ideas at all. Plus, we get to pretend we’re spies!” Finn teases, and Rey rolls her eyes when she watches him down his drink. If he has many more he’s going to be a risk to finishing their objective. 

“Can it you two, does anyone have eyes on our guy?” Poe interjects, amid a cacophony of background trills and music, before Rose and Finn can have another lengthy argument over earpieces. Rey finds Poe looking harried near the slot machines where an older woman is poking at him with her cane, large cup of quarters secured in her arm and can’t stop her grin at the sight.

There’s a chorus of ‘no’s’ that filter through the comms and Rey sighs, shifting in her too high heels and too short dress. She’s been standing at the upstairs bar for almost an hour now while fending off advances with little more than a scowl. She has a job to do and it doesn’t involve entertaining sloppy drunks.

All of this fuss over a bet between their bosses, the only catch was, the two of them couldn’t participate any further than laying out the parameters of the bet. No bodily injuries, no arrests, no outside help. Whatever team got their item first, with proof won, winning team picks the location of their next ‘team building conference’ which was just a fancy way for Han and Leia to treat them all to a long weekend vacation, at the close of fiscal year, while drunkenly going through teamwork exercises from google. Rey wasn’t sure that it helped their company's profit at all, but it was at least good for morale. So here they were in a damn casino, of all places, trying to track down Kylo Ren, because he was the one from Han’s team that had the item they needed, while Rose had theirs. 

“This is so stupid,” Rey grumbles, curling the edge of the napkin under her drink, “how do we even know he’s going to be here, and actually __alone__.”

“Leia might have mentioned, a few weeks ago, before the bet even started, that her son came here once a month to play in the high stakes room,” Finn slurs before hiccuping.

“Come on, Finn, seriously?” Rose again, quickly closing out at the table.

“I’m nervous, I just really want to win, and they are making these martinis way stronger than they should be,” he grouses, leaning more heavily against the ballistraude to pout. Poe snickers from the ground floor and Rey waves down the bartender, ordering a water. 

“Here, drink this,” she tells him, shoving the glass under his nose after striding up to stand next to him. Finn grunts in thanks and turns to smile down at her as he drank. “All of it, we still need to get you home after this, when did you become such a lightweight?” she laughs, punching him lightly in the arm, making him spill water down his chin.

“Rey, rude,” Finn pouts, but Rey isn’t paying attention to him anymore, because she has found their mark.

“I’ll be right back,” she mumbles, eyes catching Finn’s one last time before she moves to follow him, muting her mic. The good thing about Kylo, is that he’s stupidly tall, which made him easy to follow, the bad thing is, he’s stupidly tall, so he has long legs and travels pretty fast. Rey curses her decision to wear the heels tonight as she pushes through the crowd, following a dark, maddingly glorious head of hair. Not that she ever thought about it, __much__ , or complained with Rose that hair that nice was wasted on a man, no matter how good looking. At least he hadn’t been equally as blessed with enviable eyelashes, and __what the fuck what she doing right now__. 

He turns down a hall and Rey edges around a throng of people talking and makes the same turn. She’s taken maybe five steps before a hand shoots out from an alcove and she yelps as she’s pulled into it. 

“Rey?” he asks, seeming shocked to find her in front of him. “You’re following me.” He frowns now, and Rey huffs a little, wriggling in the small space.

“Do you make it a habit of pulling people you suspect of following you into small spaces like this?” She peers up at him, and realizes they’ve never actually been this close before and this was probably not the best plan based on the way her pulse is now racing.

“Sorry.” He’s so tall, and looks so abashed that Rey can’t help but smile. “You were following me though, what are you even doing - hang on, this is about the bet, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about? I love coming to the casino when the mood strikes. I was just leaving the bar when I thought I saw you, and, you know,” she waves a hand at him, accidentally backhanding him in the chest as she rambles “friendly face, thought we could maybe play a few rounds together.” She’s attempting to burn a hole through his shirt with her eyes, just to avoid lying straight to his face.

“You came here alone?” he asks, shifting his stance and drawing his arms up to cross them right in front of her line of sight. There is only one problem: they’re standing so close he __definitely__ brushes against her front and she glares up at him, ignoring the way her nipples readily jump to attention at the touch. “Sorry,” he mumbles, and she thinks he might be blushing.

“I’m not here alone. Girls night.”

“Liar,” he smirks, and Rey fleetingly thinks he should probably do that more often, because he looks really good with the hint of a smile dancing at the corners of his eyes. “The whole team is here, aren’t they?” he asks, and Rey quickly shakes her head no, but it displaces her hair just enough that he can see the earpiece and he laughs. “I believe, my dear, you have been caught.” 

Rey doesn’t care that it’s clearly sarcasm, his choice of phrase does something to her, a riot of butterflies suddenly fluttering within her. She rests her head back against the wall ignoring the sudden uptick in chatter in her ear as Poe and Rose realize she’s wandered off while Finn just keeps slurring ‘it’s fine’ at them. “Maybe that the was plan,” she drops her voice a register, trying for sultry, and watching his eyebrows pinch together. Rey has completely abandoned the original plan, but this one, she hopes fleetingly, will work out better in the long run. She shifts again, deliberately brushing her breasts against his crossed arms as she stands to her full height in her heels and hears him suck in a sharp breath at the contact. “Would you like to hear the rest of the plan, you know, since I’ve been caught and all.” Her fingers dance towards the belt loops on his pants and he tries to flinch away from her, but there’s nowhere to go, except flat against the wall.

“Rey,” his voice caught somewhere between a gasp and a groan, “we can’t - what are you -”

Her hands find their mark, index fingers looping through and pulling tight as his arms relax and unfold to settle at her hips. She hardly has to move, just a slight push up onto her toes and her lips just barely brush his. She smiles against his mouth when his fingers clench around her and she delights in the small noise he releases when she catches his lower lip with her teeth. “Kiss me,” she breathes, takes a moment to pull away to look him in the eye while she whispers, “Ben.” Rey shouldn’t be surprised when he does exactly that, but she is, and she feels the rumble of his laugh through his chest at the noise she makes when she’s the one suddenly back against the wall. 

Three years, it had been three years since Leia hired her, and introduced Rey to her son, Ben (but don’t tell him, I told you his real name, that idiot son of mine is running around calling himself Kylo Ren, and that’s fine by me, as long as he’s back home) and Rey found herself with an inappropriate interoffice crush. She knew he wasn’t stupid, saw the way she looked at him sometimes, the same way Rey caught him looking at her. They were idiots for not doing something before now.

It’s desperate and hungry and messy and when he wedges his thigh between her legs Rey can’t stop the moan that builds low in her throat. He drags his mouth away from hers, leaving wet sloppy kisses against the line of her jaw as her left hand lifts and she cards her fingers through his hair while he works his way to her throat and then it’s his turn to moan when Rey shifts against him, letting her weight fall onto his leg, pressing into him, body warm and wanting for more as her other hand curls carefully around his back. Why had they waited so long, she thinks hazily, jolting when his teeth sink in where neck meets shoulder and sucks hard for a moment. Rey trembles against him as his tongue laves against the spot, soothing what she knew would be quite the mark.

“I’m waiting,” Ben hums against her skin, one hand drifting below the hem of her dress to find purchase on the bare skin of her thigh.

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting too,” she says breathlessly, cheek pressing against his ear as his mouth continues to work on her exposed skin. His laugh is a tickle of air across her shoulder and she jolts, realizing what he actually means. “Oh - __oh__ , the plan,” she moans when he deliberately shifts his thigh beneath her, the pressure and friction causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through her body. She pulls away, chest heaving. “Got it.” There, held between her middle and ring fingers of her right hand is Han’s business card. A loud cheer from somewhere down the hall, overlaid by the sounds of the slot machines half a hall and a balcony away jolts Rey back into awareness of just where they are. Through the earpiece she can hear Rose fussing over Finn, who still kept assuring them it was fine and she could hear Poe grunt as he smothered a laugh. Right, they were totally in public right now.

“What - when?” His pupils blown wide and Rey smiles softly at him, tugging gently on the hair that she was still running her fingers through before kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Before the kiss, actually,” she tells him, moving to tuck the card down the front of her dress, watching as his eyes darken further. She runs her hand up his chest, winding it around his neck to meet her other before pulling him even closer still. “I beleive that means we’ve won.” Rey laughs at the disappointed groan Ben releases and she shifts her hips closer to his, finally bumping against the erection that tented his pants, making Ben moan as she shifts again. “Don’t be such a spoilsport, it doesn’t suit you,” she teases.

“I didn’t even feel you take it,” he grumbles, moving away from her gently before adjusting himself in his pants while looking out of the alcove to make sure no one was watching them. 

Rey rights her dress and smiles up at him, “A story for another time, but I wouldn’t be much of a pickpocket if you __had__ felt me take it. Now,” she runs her fingers through her hair as she watches him fidget and try not to show his surprise, “let me let everyone know I’m fine.”

“And that you won.” 

“ _And that I won_ ,”Rey laughs lightly, switching on her mic once more. “Rogue squadron, this is Scavenger reporting.” She frowns at Ben when he snorts before she shrugs, flicking at his bicep in retaliation.

“Jesus, Rey, where have you been?!” Poe nearly shouts into the ear piece, making Rey wince.

“Oh, so we aren’t using the dumb names you came up with now? Even though I’ve completed the mission?”

“Yes we aren’t using the - you did what?” he is still yelling and Rey reaches for Ben’s hand, gripping it tightly before stomping back through the hall and the crowd to where she had left Finn, and sure enough, the rest of the team is there, fussing and anxious.

“I got the card,” Rey growls, plucking it from where it’s tucked against her chest and waving it at Poe.

“Girl, you definitely got more than just the card.” Rose drawls with a wink, leaning against the railing as Finn leaned against her. “Lips like that, I want to hear everything about it.”

Ben coughs from behind Rey, “Need I remind you, that I am your superior, Tico?”

“Meh, laterally,” Rose brushes him off, “but please feel free to let your mom know exactly why you’re throwing your weight around trying to get me fired. Honestly, you’d have a better time if you were throwing your weight against Rey, if you know what I’m saying.”

“Everyone knows what your saying, Rose, that was the least subtle thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth,” Poe groans, pinching at his nose as he takes several steps away from Finn and Rose, “how many drinks have you had?”

“None! I was counting cards!” she defends, kicking out at Poe.

“Shit, Rose, say that louder,” Rey hisses, taking a step away from the loud cheater, only to bump into Ben, who steadies her with a hand on her hip, while looking like he’s fighting a laugh.

“Please, they can afford to lose the money, it’s a goddamn casino. Odds are stacked for the house to win.” Her eyes dancing in delight as she took in her two kiss-mussed coworkers. “Alright, Finn, lets get you home.”

“It’s Bond, James Bond.” He slurs at them all, leaning forward a bit too far and stumbling, but Rose and Poe are ready to catch him.

“You’re a mess, buddy,” Poe sighs, slinging an arm around Finn.

“They were strong martinis!” Finn defends, letting himself be dragged forward and towards the elevator.

“See you kids on Monday!” Poe calls over his shoulder.

“You’re barely two months older than I am, Poe!” Ben shouts back.

“Counts!”

Ben lifts a middle finger to Poe’s back and Rey laughs before stopping abruptly when Ben turns to look at her. “I should go,” she chirps, “Finn told us your mom said you actually come here to play, and I’m sure -” Ben’s mouth met hers again, quick and hard. “Oh,” she sighs when he pulls away.

“I have two questions,” Ben says, leading them to stand in the space Rose and Finn had vacated, “one, what kind of terrible location are you guys picking? Two, would you like to get dinner with me?”

“What, now?” Rey asks, she didn’t know what time it was, but it had to be nearly ten.

“Yes, now.”

“Uhhh, okay, sure, yes. I would love to.”

“Perfect, there’s a restaurant downstairs I think you’ll love. Now, about the location.”

“Sure, there’s this lake not far from here, and we’re renting cabins,” she says with an impish grin, ignoring his groan as he presses the down button for the elevator. Rey turns into him, leaning up to put her mouth against his ear to whisper, “don’t worry, Solo, you play your cards right, and I’ll let you bunk with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just, uhhh, really love the idea of Rey being a pickpocket in AU settings, so, there's that.
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr if you want to chat.](http://hellomelusine.tumblr.com)


End file.
